customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Happy Birthday, Treehouse! (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:DEC2:E700:DCDD:957:204C:7E72-20171212172324
Start a Wiki Custom Time Warner Cable Kids Wiki Pages Add new page Popular pages Community Explore in: 2002, Season 6 Videos, Barney Home Video, and 13 more Happy Birthday, Treehouse! (battybarney2014's version) Edit Comments (21) Share Happy Birthday, Treehouse! is a Barney Home Video that was released on August 27, 2002. Contentsshow PlotEdit Barney and the kids spend lots of time having fun playing pretend in their treehouse birthday party and help to celebrating 10th Dino Year Together and from the Season 6th Finale. CastEdit Barney (Voice: Duncan Brannan/Tim Dever/Body: David Joyner) Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson/Body: Jeff Ayers) BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz/Body: Jeff Brooks) Kristen (Sara Hickman) Min (Pia Manalo) Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) Jesse (Dean deLuna) Stephen (Chase Gallatin) Kim (Erica Rhodes) Danny (Jeffrey Hood) Emily (Hannah Owens) Michael (Brian Eppes) Amy (Becky Swonke) Tina (Jessica Zucha) Luci (Leah Montes) Derek (Rickey Carter) Adam (Alexander Jhin) Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) Clowns (Susan Borg, Jimmy Perini, Alberto Ramirez, Rik Gen and David Voss) (cameo) The Winkster (David Voss / Ashley Wood) (cameo) Cody Newton (Trevor Morgan) (cameo) Abby Newton (Diana Rice) (cameo) Marcella (Kyla Pratt) (cameo) Grandpa Greenfield (George Hearn) Grandma Greenfield (Shirley Douglas) Mrs. Mildred Goldfinch (Renee Madeline Le Guerrier) (cameo) Baby Fig (David Larouche / Edouard Larouche) (cameo) Twinken (Voice: James LeBrecht) (cameo) Mr. Millet (Rock Jutras) (cameo) Dad (Alan Fawcett) (cameo) (cameo) Mom (Jane Wheeler) (cameo) (cameo) The Collector (Steffen Foster) (cameo) The Juggler (Michael Davis) (cameo) Stanley Stillz (David Lebel) (cameo) Policeman (John Dunn-Hill) (cameo) Parade Stilt Walkers (Andre St-Jean & Paul Vachon) (cameo) Sousaphone Player (Barry Taras) (cameo) Woman with Hat (Sheena Larkin) (cameo) The Waiter (Matt Holland) (cameo) Maitre D' (Alain Gendreau) (cameo) Waiters (Martin Boisvert, Alain Gaithier, Danielle Lecourtois, Jaques Moisan, and Kathleen Renaud) (cameo) Chez Snobbe Delivery Man (Normand Carriere) Circus Clowns (Jean Filion & Francoise Herbert) Trapeze (Ruby Rowat) Acrobatic Biycle (Luc Tremblay) Chineese Pole (Mathieu Roy) Contertionist (Jinny Jacinto) Trampolinist/Teeter Board Pusher (Dave Level) (cameo) Teeter Board Flyer (Alain Gauthier) (cameo) Teeter Board Pusher (Andre St-Jean) (cameo) Teeter Board Spotter (Roch Kutras) (cameo) Female Wire Walker (Molly Saudi) (Cameo) Stacy (Alyssa Franks) (cameo) Laura (Julia Nicholson) (cameo) Anna (Carlyn Hinojosa) (cameo) Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) (cameo) Miguel (Riley Morrison) (cameo) Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) (cameo) Jackson (Daven Wilson) (cameo) Marching Band Musicians (cameo) Monkeys (cameo) Kathy (Lauren King) (cameo) Julie (Susannah Wetzel) (cameo) Derek (Rickey Carter) (cameo) Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) (cameo) Tosha (Hope Cervantes) (cameo) Shawn (John David Bennett II) (cameo) Carlos (Corey Lopez) (cameo) Clowns (cameo) Teddy Bears (cameo) David (Emilio Mazur) (cameo) Kami (Makayla Crawford) (cameo) Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) (cameo) Teddy Bear (Costume: David Voss) (cameo) Song ListEdit The Barney Theme Song If You're Happy and You Know It Let's Play Together Gonna Have a Party Welcome to Our Treehouse Just Imagine I Love Birthdays The Airplane Song The Barney Bag Las Mañanitas Feliz Aniversário Colors All Around Games She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain When I'm a Firefighter Looby Loo Number Limbo Mr. Knickerbocker Nothing Beats a Pizza I Scream You Scream We All Scream for Ice Cream Snackin' on Healthy Food If All the Raindrops Old MacDonald Had a Farm The Clapping Song The Exercise Song Someone to Love You Forever We're Gonna Find a Way Happy Birthday to You Hey, Hey, Our Friends are Here I Love You You Can Do Anything Rainbows Follow the Rain Barney - The Song (reprise) Musical DirectorEdit Bob Singleton TriviaEdit This is: The end of the second era of Barney & Friends, expect is was the is another time Barney does not turn back into his plush form at the end. The last time the new playground, school, and treehouse sets are used (not counting any clip shows) not to feature any new Barney songs. Written by Stephen White, and directed by Steven Feldman. The third time where both Season 6 Barney costumes are used. The first time being My Valentine, Love Barney. The official end of Barney' Second Era (July 8, 1997 - August 27, 2002). The last home video to feature the Season 4-6 Barney & Friends logo during the intro. The last Barney video to be filmed video took place in July 12-14 1999 from the treehouse set before the third era of Barney & Friends begins previous video, Barney's Musical Scrapbook Except this time, the insides of the school closed and treehouse sets are actually shown, and the bench surrounding the playground tree is added, expect it was nobody says goodbye at the end. Before the confetti comes down. The last home video to have Bob Singleton a musical director. This is another time Baby Bop magically appears in the video. The first was "Happy Birthday, Barney!" and the second was "Hi, Neighbor!". The last use of the Season 6 Barney doll. The final appearances of The Barney Bag, Keesha, Danny, Emily, and Robert. However, The Barney Bag It's Coming Back to the Season 9-13th (2005-2009) All Era of the Video. The final time Barney is voiced by Duncan Brannan and performed by David Joyner. However, Joyner would still play Barney in live appearances up until 2005. The final time BJ is performed by Jeff Brooks. The version of I Love You except it has Barney singing the first verse and BJ, Baby Bop and the kids join him in the second verse, which uses Barney's Fun & Games. Rachel wears the same clothes and hairstyle in I'm a Builder. Kami wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Let's Make Music!. Whitney wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move! and Home, Safe Home. Nick wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. Jackson wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. David wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. Stacy wears the same clothes and head-banded hairstyle from Season 9 episodes. Miguel wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. Laura wears the same clothes and hairstyle in My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist. Anna wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move!. The birthday crown from "Happy Birthday, Barney!" that Barney wore returns in this video. During the song I Love You, the audio is taken from Barney's Fun & Games, but of course with Barney singing the first verse by himself, and then Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids joining him on the second verse. In the beginning, the current Barney Home Video logo was used in the beginning of the tilte card and the regular Season 6 intro with second and third generation versions, replacing the Barney & Friends Season 5-6 logo, however the Season 4 Version of Barney Theme Songs from Season 4 vocals in the Around the World! from Season 1-3 Version. On the front cover of the VHS and DVD release of this, Barney wears a birthday crown. Barney's same birthday crown would later return in the back DVD cover of Dino-Mite Birthday. This is a remake of the Season 1 episode, "Happy Birthday, Barney!" and the Season 5 home video "Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Birthday!"at the credits said "2000" (which it was filmed and produced that year.) It means when this video finished production in 2000, it was delayed until 2002. The version of "I Love You" is similar to the version from the rendition used in the Barney's Sleepytime Songs album. Except this time, it has an increased tempo. This video was originally called Treehouse's Birthday Bash. This video is closed-captioned by Media Access Group at WGBH. Dean Barnett is voiced the preview for this video. The U.K. VHS just ends with the Still HIT Entertainment Logo and no trailers. Categories: 2002 Season 6 Videos Barney Home Video Classic Collection Barney Materials (BYG, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows) Second Generation Videos Birthday Specials No Goodbye Fake Barney Home Videos TV Special Airing on PBS Kids Sprout Airing on PBS Airing on NBC Airing on HBO Season 6 Home Video Aired in the United Kingdom Airing on Nick Jr Add category Showing 8 most recent 21 comments